My Hearts Desire
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: The Mirror of Erised shows not your face but you hearts desire. Even the desires of one cold Potions Professor!
1. Chapter 1

A tall large mirror sat in a dimly lit room. The moon shining through the window is its only source of light. This was no ordinary mirror though and Severus Snape knew that. He looked up at the words engraved at the top of the mirror, the moonlight playing with them. It said: 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'  
  
"I show not your face but your hearts desire." Severus whispered to himself. When Severus looked at his reflection in the mirror he saw himself in his long black robes. Though in an instant the robes changed to just him in a shirt with 3/4 for sleeves, black naturally. Why he saw this you ask? In this shirt any person could see both of Severus' pale arms.  
  
If you looked more closly to those arms you could see the left one held no impurities, such as an ex-death eater like himself would bear. The Dark Mark he took was no longer there in the mirror. Severus looked down for second and then looked back up to see himself wrapping his arms around a young women. She smiled brightly at him, her cinamon eyes twinkling. Her bushy, unruly curls were tickling his cheek. He returned a smile to the women he knew and saw, Hermione Granger.  
  
The real Severus reached his hand up and placed it on her cheek for a moment before letting it fall back to his side. He looked away from the illusion when his heart felt like it was being squeezed. Finally before turning to leave he looked at her again and whispered to the night, "I love you my little know it all." He turned swiflty around and the image faded. His robes flying behind him traditionally he walked to the door. When Severus got closer he thought he saw a pair of eyes disapper behind the other side of the door. He quickened his pace to the door to be sure he was just imaging it.  
  
'If anyone saw what was in the mirror...' Severus didnt even want to think about it. When he opened the door he saw the retreating form of the same woman he saw in the mirror just a minute ago. Panick wrose in his chest, what would he do. Millions of questions flew through his mind as he walked to the only place he could think to go to. Albus Dumbledors office. He arrived at thestone gargoyle gaurding the entrance, "Candyman!". The gargoyle jumped to life.  
  
Severus nervously steped onto the spinning staircase. He thought about what he would say when he got in there. When he opened the door to the great office and saw Albus sitting in his night cloths jotting down little notes.  
  
"Albus I need to speak with you!" When his voice came out for the first time that night it didnt sound like his own. Albus watched the young man sit down in one of the stuffed chairs. Severus looked paler than usual and his eyes looked worried.  
  
"What can I do for you on this lovly night Severus?" Dumbledor asked calmly.  
  
Severus placed his head in his hands and took a breath before looking back up. "She knows. Damn that girl for wondering the halls at night!"  
  
Dumbledor smiled, "Well, you have a nice little problem on your hands, or do you?" Dumbledor questioned.  
  
Severus looked at the aged wizard blankly before it dawned on him what he meant. "No Albus Iv told you this before there is nothing I can do to further our relashionship anything past teacher, student. There would be so many problems. Any way she doesnt even think of me like that... she hates me. In Hermiones eyes Im just the mean old potions professor of Hogwarts."  
  
Albus looked at Severus a minute before smiling again, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Severus furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Have you asked her about her feelings toward you? Do you know for ceartain Miss Granger doesnt harbour feelings for you?"  
  
Severus sighed, "That would be the day!" Severus rose from his chair and walked to the door. "Good night Albus." He walked out and toward his dungeons for a restless night of sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Severus dropped his quill on his desk and rubbed his tired eyes. He hadnt gotten much sleep the night before. When he looked up his last 7th year NEWT Potion class was walking in. He scanned the group of people that walked in and let out a breath he didnt realise he was holding in. Hermione Granger was not in class today. 'Prob. to embaressed to come...' he thought. Class went through like normal.  
  
Severus dismissed his class and leaned into his leather chair. Closing his eyes he tried to relax. His eyes snapped open only when he heard someone clearing their throat. Severus' black eyes grew wide when standing in front of him was the last person he expected to see, Hermione.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak, "Well, it seems I do have an impression on you." She emphasized the word 'do'. Severus didnt reply right away he only stared at her face. He didnt know what to do so he rose from his chair and started to walk to the door. Hermione watched as he walked away from her. With a determined voice she yelled at him for the first time, "Dont you walk away from me you insufferable man!" This stoped him in his tracks. Severus slowly turned around. His face what void of emotion but his eyes were showing the obvious fear he felt.  
  
"What would you have me do then? Confess my undying love for you, sweep you in my arms and carry you away!" He replied angry. 'Why did she have to come here and do this to me?'  
  
Hermione set her eyes and walked swiftly over to him. Not knowing what else to do in her position she pushed her professor against the door roughly. His back colided with the door and his eyes grew wide once more.  
  
"All I want you to do is tell me you love me to my face!" Hermione said before reaching up, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss right on his lips. Hermione could feel his body tense for a moment and then relax when he slid his arms around her small waist. Bringing her closer Severus deepened the kiss until he realized what was happening. He pulled away from her warm mouth and sighed.  
  
"I must ask you this... what did that mean?" Severus asked worried. Hermione smiled and answered truthfully.  
  
"I... I dont love you." After seeing the pained look in his eyes Severus droped his head. "... I dont love you yet Severus." He head shot up at this so she continued. "I like you, I mean really like you. I like your sarcastic remarks, your sneers and cocky smirks. I even like the body that holds this. But I love your mind. If ever I was to love a man I would want him to be just like you. If you allow it I would... like that man to be you?!"  
  
Severus needed to hear nothing more. A big grin spread across his face. Severus reached foward and grabbed Hermione by the waist pulling her into his body. "I love you!" They shared a kiss then and much more until late into the night. After all thanks to that wonderful invention called the 'Time Turner' she was of age to do just about whatever she saw fit. That just happened to be loving her potions professor.  
  
The End 


End file.
